katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome To The Show/Rainboom Battle
Lyrics : Dazzlings :: vocalizing : Dazzle :: Welcome to the show : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah : Dazzle :: We're here to let you know : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah : Dazzle :: Our time is now : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah : Dazzle :: Your time is running out : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Ah, ah, ah : Dazzlings :: vocalizing :: Feel the wave of sound :: As it crashes down :: You can't turn away :: We'll make you wanna stay :: We will be adored :: Tell us that you want us :: We won't be ignored :: It's time for our reward :: Now you need us :: Come and heed us :: Nothing can stop us now : Sonic, Knuckles and Katie Sandow :: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: I've got the music in me :: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Sandow :: Don't need to hear a crowd :: Cheering out my name :: I didn't come here seeking :: Infamy or fame : [Anti-Pesto and Team Sonic] :: The one and only thing :: That I am here to bring :: Is music, is the music :: Is the music in my soul :: Gonna break out (Out!) :: Set myself free, yeah :: Let it all go (Go!) :: Just let it be, yeah :: Find the music in your heart :: Let the music make you start :: To set yourself apart : Dazzlings :: What we have in store :: All we want and more :: We will break on through :: Now it's time to finish you! : solo : Emily :: You're never gonna bring me down :: You're never gonna break this part of me :: My friends are here to bring me 'round :: Not singing just for popularity : and Katie Sandow :: We're here to let you know :: That we won't let it go :: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow :: And you can try to fight :: But we have got the light of : [Anti-Pesto and Team Sonic] :: Friendship on our side! :: Got the music in our hearts :: We're here to blow this thing apart :: And together, we will never :: Be afraid of the dark :: Here to sing our song out loud :: Get you dancing with the crowd :: As the music of our friendship :: Survives, survives : People :: Got the music in our hearts :: We're here to blow this thing apart :: And together, we will never :: Be afraid of the dark :: Here to sing our song out loud :: Get you dancing with the crowd :: As the music of our friendship :: Survives, survives, survives! :: Gallery Movie screen capture the dazzlings evil sirens by princessmoonsilver-d85wg42.jpg The Dazzlings and Victor Quartermaine as sirens.PNG Victor quartermaine pony ears and siren wings.PNG curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8242.jpg Adagio sing and walk.png Adagio -into a real Battle of the Bands-- EG2.png Adagio's eyes stop glowing red EG2.png Welcome to our show song by katie.PNG Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Songs